Dont Run!
by Shannonrocks13
Summary: Sekolah adalah empat paling —sangat— membahagiakan, apa lagi untuk seorang Huang Zi Tao, ia benar - benar merasa bahagia ada disana. ada teman - teman yang baik, masa - masa indah, dan seorang moodboster bernama Wu Yifan. Happy Birthday our Huang Zi Tao.


**Dont run!  
**:

:

:

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan,

Other Cast : Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Zhang Yixing (Lay), Nana Im.

Genre : **404 error not found  
**

**WARNING!**

Ini cerita tidak jelas, saya hanya coba menyalurkan ide cerita untuk merayakan ulang tahun Huang Zi Tao.

Tidak ada keuntungan selain anda bisa turut berpartisipasi.  
Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dan 'af kan saya.

Selamat menikmati.

**JANGAN HINA LAH KALAU GAK SUKA.**

**KRITIK SARAN DIPERLUKAN.**

**JIKA TIDAK SUKA MENJAUH.**

**HANYA GS, DAN JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA GS, YA MENJAUH.**

:

:

:

…O…

**H**alo,

Nama ku Huang Zitao, aku gadis biasa yang tinggal disebuah perumahan sederhana di tengah kota Seoul, aku seorang gadis enambelas tahun yang akan memasuki usia ketujuh-belas ku saat bulan Mei nanti, dan sekarang aku tercatat sebagai siswi kelas dua disebuah sekolah tinggi jurusan seni musik.

Aku memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan menurutku, aku memiliki Ayah yang baik padaku, melindungi kami layaknya harta paling berharga yang tidak memiliki duplikat, seorang Ibu yang menghasihi kami dengan lembut, seorang kakak perempuan yang manis dan cantik, meski ia perempuan sama sepertiku, tapi ia memiliki aura yang luar biasa, aura seorang ratu.

Teman-teman ku yang sangat peduli dan menyayangiku, ada Luhan, dia cantik dan dia lucu, ada Baekhyun yang menggemaskan dan selalu mengerti diriku, ada Xiumin yang pemberani meski terlihat lemah dari luar, dan Lay dia dewasa dan menyayangi ku layaknya anak perempuan nya.

Untuk masalah menangkap ilmu di sekolah, aku termasuk baik, aku selalu mencatatkan diriku dalam 10 besar setiap kenaikan tingkat.

Aku menyayangi sekolah ku lebih dari apapun, karena selain disana aku bisa bertemu dengan sahabat – sahabat ku, di tempat itu juga.

Aku bertemu sosoknya.

Sosok yang memenjarakanku, dengan sejuta pesona nya.

Kakak tingkat ku yang tampan, namanya—

Wu Yi Fan.

:

:

:  
:

..O..

Hari ini adalah hari seperti biasa nya, aku berangkat kesekolah tepat pukul tujuh pagi, dengan berjalan kaki.

omong – omong, Sekolah ku dan rumah ku memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat. Jadi tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk ku, jika aku harus berjalan kaki setiap akan berangkat.

Masih pukul tujuh pagi, jadi aku berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah, rok hitam khas sekolah yang memiliki panjang 10cm diatas lutut milik ku bergerak lembut terkena sapuan angin pagi yang lembut, blazer ku pun ikut bergerak karena nya, rambut hitam ku kubiarkan tergerai dengan sedikit aksen pita untuk menjepit poni rambut ku.

Hari ini ku harap akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Kabulkan ya Tuhan…..

.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku, selangkah demi selangkah sepatu wedgest hitam ku menapaki jalanan kota,

Singkat, hanya lima detik kurun waktu yang ada untuk ku melihat sosoknya,  
sosoknya yang pergi kesekolah dengan mengendarai motor kawasaki putihnya itu lewat secara lamban di samping kanan tubuh ku tadi, bisa kuhirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh semampainya, dia tidak mengetahui diriku yang menatap lekat pada nya, sampai akhirnya sosoknya hilang ditelan hemparan tembok sekolah.

:

:

:

:

**..O..  
**

**A**da banyak cara Tuhan untuk mempertemukan dua insan yang menurut Nya memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama,

Yah..

Setidaknya itu yang ku lihat dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

"aku mau kekamar mandi!"

Xiumin menggebrak meja makan cafe sekolah, wajahnya yang menggemaskan dengan rambut coklat panjangnya tergerai indah,

berlebihan tapi percaya lah, kami ber-empat serempak melihat kearahnya yang berdiri dengan mulut penuh rempah kue disekitar bibirnya.

"yasudah, pergi saja." Luhan menyahuti dengan cuek, dia melanjutkan memainkan ponsel nya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri yang memegang bungkus roti rasa coklat miliknya.

"temani, aku!" Xiumin memasang ekspresi kesal, ah! Menggemaskan sekali, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"astaga Xiumin, kau sudah dewasa, mengapa kau masih kekanakan seperti itu sih,?" Luhan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia bahkan tidak menatap kearah Xiumin yang kali ini melipat lengan nya di dada.

Wajah chubby Xiumin memerah, tangan nya masih terlipat didada sebelum akhirnya ia menurunkan sedekap tangan nya, dan menyatukan nya di depan wajah bulatnya, memasang mata yang berkaca – kaca dan bibir yang melengkungkan huruf C kebawah.

"tolong~" rayunya, kami berempat menghela nafas secara bersamaan, memutar bola mata dengan pasif, saling berpandangan sedikit dengan tatakan meja cafe yang terbuat dari kaca.

"baiklah…."

.

.

.

.

"terimakasih, sudah mau menemaniku." Senyum merekah terpampang di wajah khas artis asuhan JYP Ahn Sohee milik Xiumin yang cantik, kami hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan untuk ucapan nya.

"baik, bisa kita pergi,?" kali ini Lay yang bersuara, semenjak tadi ia hanya diam, dan tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Kami baru saja mau melangkah pergi sebelum sebuah suara yang menggelegar menghentikan kami.

"TUNGGU!"

Baekhyun berseru kencang, wajahnya menatap pada satu titik di ujung lorong menuju arah kami berada sekarang, wajah nya yang menggemaskan terlihat serius saat menatap kearah depan.  
Titik tatap nya membuat kami penasaran, serempak kami menatap ke arah titik yang ia pandang.

"itu kan—"

Suara Lay menggema lagi, kali ini mata ku terfokus pada titik pandang yang sama dengan mereka. Degup jantungku berdetak kencang. Jika dibumi ini ada kisah tentang jantung yang melompat dari lingkup rusuk manusia karena sosoknya sekarang, maka kisah itu berasal dari ku.

"Yi Fan Sunbae-nim!"

Mati lah!

**BRAK!**

Aku bersembunyi di balik bilik kamar mandi sekolah kami, peluh mulai tercipat di keningku, bukan karena ruangan ini kecil dan pengap. Namun, kerja otak dan jantung ku membuat air asin ini terasa dingin ditubuhku yang panas.

Ku dengar sayup – sayup mereka berbincang dengan Yi Fan sunbae, aku diam. Merosot turun dan membekap mulutku agar tidak berteriak kencang,

Yifan sunbae, dia didekat ku, hanya sekat pintu kayu ini yang memisahkan kami.

"Yifan sunbae, sebelum nya perkenalkan kami—"

Samar aku mendengar perbincangan mereka, mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Dan aku…

"… Yifan sunbae, boleh kami meminta nomer ponsel sunbae,?"

APA-APAAN?!

.

.

.

.

.

..O..

"oh, ayolah Zitao, ini demi kebaikan mu.."

"kau jangan salah paham pada kami dong, kami hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu pada kalian berdua…."

"aku yakin Yifan sunbae tidak akan membenci mu, atau sejenisnya."

"YIFAN DAN ZITAO AKAN MENIKAH!—"

**Plak!**

"—ya… apa – apaan.?"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kerumahku, hanya suara mereka yang menggema di telingaku, ku coba untuk tidak perduli dan tetap berjalan, sebelum mulut rumpang Byun Baekhyun ini menganggu konsentrasiku, seenak kuping lebar kekasihnya saja dia berbicara.

"apa yang membuat mu berfikiran seperti itu Byun Baekhyun-ssi,"

Mereka diam.. ku hirup napas dalam – dalam, menghirup oksigen yang berada disekitar ku, memejamkan mata sebentar dan membukanya, menatap kearah empat sahabat ku yang kurang ajar ini.

"percaya padaku, kau akan bahagia."

Tutup Luhan, sebelum aku berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Terserah…..

.

.

.

.

..O..

Malam itu aku dan kakak perempuan ku (*sekedar info, namanya Huang Nana) duduk di atas hamparan karpet berbulu berwarna abu – abu yang lembut khas bulu tubuh kucing anggora, menyaksikan acara talkshow yang di pandu seorang pembawa acara —setauku namanya Shin Dong Yup— dengan seorang aktor tampan Song Joong Ki sebagai bintang tamu nya.

"Song Joong Ki oppa benar – benar tampan~!" seruan Nana masuk ke indra pendengaran ku, dengan sesekali menyembunyikan wajah nya yang cantik kedalam bantal Hello Kitty besar miliknya, samar ku lihat wajah nya memerah.

"ya, dia amat tampan." Sahutku sekena nya, kembali jari jemari lentik ku mengambil beberapa butir snack rasa rumput laut yang kami jadikan cemilan malam ini.

"andai saja dia mau menjadi kekasih ku,"

Hah..

Mulai lagi,

**Drrt..**

**Drrt..**

"eo—"

"—peach-iie, gadgetmu bergetar,"

Kuhentikan gerakan mengunyah yang sedang ku lakukan, ku alihkan pandangan mata ku dari televisi kesosok kakak perempuan yang ada disisi kanan ku, "buka saja,"

Kembali ku pusatkan pandangan mata ku ke layar televisi tipis yang ada didepan kami berdua, ku rasakan sosok kakak ku mengotak – atik ponsel ku untuk membuka pesan singkat yang baru saja ku terima.

***"eum, hai. Zitao, selamat malam,"**

Sebuah kalimat meluncur lembut dari bibir kissable kakak ku,

"dari siapa?"

"entah, nomer nya tidak terimpan diponsel mu, coba balas dulu."

Kakak ku menyerahkan ponsel kegenggaman ku, ku baca ulang pesan singkat yang tadi dibaca kakak ku.  
Nomer ponsel baru, milik siapa kira – kira, sesekali ku usap dagu ku dengan ujung ponsel, mecoba mengingat siapa kira – kira teman ku, atau orang terdekat ku yang mengetahui nomer ponsel ku.

Akhir nya kumainkan jari ku diatas layar ponsel putih yang ku genggam sekarang, mengetik kalimat untuk balasan pesan singkat dari nomer ponsel yang baru saja masuk.

***siapa?**

…

—**delivered—  
**

"sudah dibalas.?" Nana bersua kembali, "sudah.." balas ku singkat.

**Drrrt…**

**Drrrt…**

ah! Ini dia balasan pesan ku,

***"em. Aku Yifan, dari kelas 12 – 2."**

Singkat cerita saja ya,

Aku langsung memeluk kakak ku erat sampai snack yang ia kunyah tersembur keluar dari mulutnya,

"KAKAK! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"YA! HUANG ZITAO!"

:

:

:

:

..O..

**B**anyak hal terjadi semenjak aku dan Yifan sunbae mengetahui nomer ponsel masing – masing. Kami sering berkomunikasi, sekedar bertanya 'sedang apa?' dan hal – hal simple biasa, aku merasa satu titik lebih dekat dengan sosok Yifan sunbae.

"jadi, perkembangan apa yang telah terjadi adik kecil,?"

Sambaran pertanyaan Luhan merusak konsentrasi ku yang sedang meminum segelas jus jeruk di belakang sekolah kami sekarang, ku tatap wajah cantik dengan rambut coklat tua dan bulu mata lentik khas wanita eropa nya itu. "maksud mu apa sih,?"

Alis mata nya naik turun, dia mendecih singkat saat mendengar jawaban ku, mengaduk – aduk minuman nya sampai ampas susu coklatnya menyatu dan larut kembali dengan air,

"eiy! Jangan berpura – pura bodoh, kalian sering berkomunikasi kan.?"

Wajah cantik nya mendekat, masih dengan senyum iblis, dan alis mata terangkat nya, ia jadi kelihatan seperti iblis bayi yang baru lahir.

Ku dorong pelan wajahnya yang amat dekat dengan ku itu, bahkan nafas nya saja berhembus di hidung dan sekitaran bibir mungil ku.

Kenapa ia tidak risih dengan posisinya tadi, sih.

"tidak ada Xiao lu, kami hanya berkomunikasi semestinya. Apa yang ku harapkan lagi,?"

Ku alihkan pandangan mata ku ke arah air mancur yang mengeluarkan air bersihnya di hadapan kami, sesekali mengesek alas sepatu ku dengan rumput hijau, menendang – nendang daun kuning yang baru saja gugur dan belum tersapu.

"apa dia sudah mengetahui dirimu.?"

**Deg.**

Pertanyaan ringan sih, tapi akibatnya disini..

"belum."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sekolah kami memulangkan murid – muridnya lebih awal, pukul satu siang. Kami masih dikelas karena belum semua siswa beres merapikan buku – buku mereka untuk di bawa kembali kerumah —dalam kasus ini baekhyun.

Aku mengarahkan arah tatapan ku keluar kelas, jendela kelas kami langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan depan sekolah. Rombongan semut hitam berhamburan keluar gerbang, banyak dari mereka yang bercengkrama satu sama lain, hah~ sekolah itu indah.

"ayo.. Baekhyun sudah selesai,"

.

.

.

.

Perbincangan ringan memang kerap terjadi antara aku dan Lay, mungkin karena kami memiliki rasa muak tersendiri dengan kisah cinta tiga manusia dibelakang kami, mereka akan selalu berkata.

"aah! Chanyeol tidak menghubungi ku dari semalam."

"sehun tidak mengajak ku keluar sudah tiga minggu ini."

Atau….

"chen lebih suka alat band nya dari pada aku!"

Yah.. mungkin karena kami single perak, jadi tidak akan merasakan rasanya di duakan dengan hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka cemburui.

Wanita bergandengan tangan atau saling bergenggaman hal yang biasa disini, jadi aku melakukan nya dengan Lay, sesekali Lay membicarakan mengenai hal seru lain, seperti mimpi buruk Spongebob yang berubah warna tubuh menjadi pink, Doraemon yang berubah menjadi musang, atau mungkin Go Ku yang mulai meninggi. Oh, Hey ini lebih seru,

Aku masih berjalan sembari menunduk —ini hal yang menjadi kebiasaan ku. Melihat sepatu hitam ku yang bergerak sesuai dengan kerja otot kaki, mata ku sesekali memandang lantai lapangan sekolah yang berwarna hijau dengan tekun.

Merasa bosan dengan pemandangan lantai dan sepatu, ku dongakan kepala ku kedepan, dan saat itu lah. Aku merasa ada baiknya lantai bawah menemani langkah ku setiap saat.

**DEG!**

Disana…

Sosoknya,

Berdiri tegap, dengan tangan bersembunyi di kantung celana dasar warna hitam nya, rambut nya terkurai terkena hembusan angin,

Tawa nya tampan. Bibir tebal berwarna merah muda itu terangkat,

Dan seolah ada magnet aneh, aku memundurkan langkahku saat mata nya menatap ke arah ku.

1 langkah…

2 langkah…

3 langkah…

"YIFAN SUNBAE – NIM, INI DIA HUANG ZITAO."

ARGH! BAEKHYUN BEDEBAH!

:

:

:

:

:

..O..

Singkat nya saja, dia sudah mengetahui wujud ku sekarang. Jadi aku lebih berhati – hati untuk pergi kemana saja, bahkan toilet khusus kelas dua pun ku waspadai. Bisa saja dia kesini untuk….

—untuk apa ya.?

.

.

.

.

.

**B**irthday School Event, adalah acara dimana seluruh siswa harus turut berpartisipasi kedalam nya, banyak sekali perlombaan yang di langsungkan.

Ada futsal, basket, menulis cerita pendek, bernyanyi, dancing, acting dan fashion show.

Aku sendiri di daftarkan untuk menjadi wakil dalam lomba menulis cerita untuk kelas ku.

Yah, aku memang suka menulis, dan aku juga sering menjuarai perlombaan menulis cerita seperti ini. Tahun lalu, aku mendapatkan juaras satu. Tapi, belum kupastikan tahun ini bagaimana.

Baekhyun sendiri akan menjadi wakil dalam lomba bernyanyi, Lay menari —dia amat baik dalam hal ini—, Luhan acting —aku hampir muntah membayangkan dia berpasangan dengan Zelo— dan Xiumin untuk peragakan busana.

Ku harap kami bisa melakukan yang terbaik,

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, seluruh siswa pikuk berkumpul di lapangan untuk melihat perlombaan yang ada, peragaan busana dan tari akan di tampilkan disini, jadilah mereka berkumpul seperti saat ini.

Para peserta yang akan mengikuti lomba peragaan busana, datang satu persatu. Diantara sekian banyak, aku melihat sosok Cao Lu, sunbae ku yang juga merupakan teman Yifan sunbae, dia memang cantik, tinggi semampai, dan fashionista, dan menurut gosip dia adalah cucu dari kepala sekolah kami, tapi entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal sosoknya.

"Zi tao!"

Oh.. Luhan,

"oh, hay Luhan. err.. kau cantik,"

Luhan datang dengan balutan mini dress berwarna gold dengan payet mewah disekitar dadanya, kerahnya terbuka layaknya ekor merak, rambutnya di kulum dengan hiasan mutiara dan sepatu tinggi berwarna senada dengan bajunya yang membuat kaki nya terlihat makin indah.

"ah! Aku harus memakai heels setinggi 12 centimeter untuk terlihat seragam dengan Zelo, monster bocah itu!" umpat Luhan, umpatan nya justru membuat wajahnya terlihat makin cantik. Dia memang cantik sih, jadi ya.. apapun yang ia lakukan tak akan merusak wajah cantiknya.

"tak apa, lakukan yang terbaik, dan menang!"

"Kau juga adik ku,"

"Zitao!"

Seruan manis itu membuat kami berdua serempak menoleh ke arah suara, ada Xiumin disana, dia dengan dress mini, berwarna hitam yang memiliki ekor gaun yang menjuntai panjang. Rambutnya di cat berwarna hitam, make up minimalis nya membuatnya terlihat mahal,

"Zitao, kau tahu—"

Xiumin mengigit bibir bawahnya, wajah cemas dan bingung tercetak jelas. Membuat aku dan Luhan sama – sama mengerutkan kening kami,

"Yifan sunbae, akan melakukan kissing scene bersama Cao Lu sunbae dalam… drama mereka,"

Selamat tinggal ide cerita ku.

:

:

:

:

:

..O..

Menyukai orang setampan dia memang berat, bersaing dengan banyak gadis cantik lain yang juga menaruh hati dengan nya, rasanya sulit untuk dekat dengan Yifan sunbae,

Apalagi mengingat kebiasaan ku yang akan berlari menjauh hanya karena melihat sosok sunbae tampan ku itu berada disekitar ku. Konyol, tapi percaya lah, itu gerak reflek yang ku miliki.

Rasanya, semakin sulit…..

.

.

.

.

.

Berapa banyak cerita konyol dalam hidupmu,?

Aku punya banyak..

Jooyeon sonsaeng-nim tidak bisa datang kesekolah untuk mengajar hari ini, putri kecilnya sakit dan tidak bisa ditinggal barang sedetik saja, jadilah dia memberikan surat izin untuk tidak masuk kesekolah.

Bukan hal yang baik, karena guru matematika itu memberi kami enam lembar soal latihan untuk dikerjakan dirumah.

Sebagai seorang pengurus kelas yang baik, jadi lah Luhan dan Aku mengambil copy-an soal di meja Jooyeon sonsaeng-nim. Sedikit percakapan terjadi diantara kami, masih setengah jalan, kami baru saja memasuki area kelas tiga, karena ruang guru memang berada didekat kelas tiga.

Beberapa tangga lagi kami akan sampai deruang yang kami tuju, sedikit lagi..

Sebelum aku merasa degup jantungku semakin menggebu,

Hah… feeling ku tidak enak,

Langkah ku berhenti, kusentuh bagian dada ku yang terbungkus seragam putih dan dasi kupu – kupu. "ada apa?" tanya Luhan,

Aku masih diam, seperti sebuah drama yang sering ku saksikan, rambut ku terkena hembusan angin, beberapa helainya bergerai kedepan.

Mataku masih awas merasakan degupan jantung yang membuatku bingung,

Kenapa?

Apa aku pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung?

Ah,

Kurasa tidak…

**Deg!**

"eh! Zitao! Mau kemana,?"

Pantas saja, jantung ku begini..

Ada Yifan sunbae-nim…

"oh, kurasa memang mereka berjodoh. Sungguh, ikatan batin yang kuat, ck.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini minggu pagi, Aku dan Xiumin punya rencana untuk lari pagi bersama, Xiumin akan menungguku di taman kompleks perumahan kami. (*sekedar info, kami bertetangga).

Pakaian olahraga warna abu – abu membalut tubuhku, hanya celana pendek lima belas centimeter di bawah lutut, kaus putih bergambar mickey mouse dan sepatu olahraga berwarna senada dengan kaus yang ku pakai hari ini.

Dimana Xiumin kira – kira,?

Oh! Gotcha! Disana dia,

Setelan celana pendek sepuluh centi diatas lutut, dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna baby blue dan sepatu biru membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Aku baru sadar, aku memiliki banyak teman cantik. Ah, aku merasa tak ada apa – apanya.

"Zitao – iie," serunya, Senyum ku melebar melihat lambaian tangan nya kepadaku, berlari sedikit untuk bisa sampai ketempatnya. "ayo, kita mulai~"

Baik,

Here we go!

Setengah perjalanan dari niatan semula, kami sudah merasa nafas kami memburu, hah~ tak sangka, pacu jantung kami lemah sekali. Ini baru setengah, bagaimana dengan ayah ku yang biasa berlari dua sampai tiga kali putaran kompleks,?

"aku lelah… istirahat sebentar,"

Xiumin membungkuk dengan untaian rambutnya yang di kuncir ekor kuda, keringat diwajahnya jatuh secara perlahan,

Ku dudukan pantat ku diatas sebuah bangku dipinggiran jalan, meminum air putih dalam botol yang tadi ku siapkan dari rumah sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir diwajahku, mencoba mengais udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

Well, ini memang melelahkan.

"hey Yifan! istirahat sebentar,"

**Deg!**

Yi— yifan?

"eiy, ini baru separuh jalan, pemalas."

Suara Yifan sunbae – nim,?

"ya dude, aku lelah! Tenaga ku bukan dari kuda,"

"ck.. ya, baik. duduk dibangku itu saja,"

Sungguh?

Degupan jantung mulai lagi, seperti biasa, kuping ku panas, jantungku meronta keluar dari rusuknya, keringat dari kening dan pelipis ku mulai bersahut – sahutan turun,

Argh!

Sial...

"eiy, ada Yifan sunbae,?"

Xiumin ! Cari mati kau hah?

"ow, kau—?"

Ucapan Yifan sunbae menggantung, mungkin sekarang dia sedang mengingat siapa kira – kira manusia mungil berpipi makanan China isi kacang tanah ini,?

Gumaman kecil mengalir lembut lewat belah bibirnya,

Tuhan…

Ini kali pertama kami berdekatan, jantungku….

Aku mau mati saja Tuhan, dia terlalu mengagumkan. Bahkan hanya dengan ekor mataku, aku bisa merasakan wajah nya yang tampan semakin tampan terkena aliran keringat,

Hawa mint menguar, keringat nya saja beraroma segar, dia memang luar biasa.

"Zitao—?"

Eh‼!

ku alihkan pandangan mataku dari sepasang sepatu, kearah matanya yang berwarna coklat terang, alis mata nya yang menukik tajam membuat kesan seksi dan dingin nya semakin kentara,

Pandangan mata kami bertemu, aku dengan cahaya hitam ku, dan dia dengan binar coklat muda nya,

"Xiumin, sunbae. Aku Xiumin, dia Zitao." Xiumin menerangkan, masih berbahagia dia nampaknya dengan posisi kami. "oh, ma'af, yang ku ingat hanya Zitao."

Bedebah‼

Pipiku memerah, seperti terbakar panas nya api yang membelah laut merah nabi Musa. Jangan pandang dia Zitao,

Mataku bergerak cemas, secepat kilat jemari ku mengenggam erat tangan Xiumin yang tidak lentik sama sekali, semakin erat, dan semakin erat.

Rintihan kecil keluar darinya, kurasa aku terlalu kuat.

"awh!" Xiumin memekik nyaring, masih dengan tangan yang ku genggam, dia sama sekali tak berniat melepas tautan kami, "kenapa,?" Yifan sunbae bertanya dengan nada ramah,

Jangan bersikap peduli padanya Yifan – ssi.

"hey dude, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi."

Suara rendah masuk kependengaran ku, kurasa itu teman Yifan sunbae, kurasakan dari ekor mataku jika Yifan sunbae sempat menatap lekat kearah tautan tangan kami, tapi, tidak tahu juga…

Barang kali perasaan ku saja,

"baik, Xiumin.. emm.. Zitao, kami duluan, sampai jumpa,"

Tak ada balasan dari ku sama sekali, bahkan hanya dengan menganggukan kepala saja aku segan, masih menunduk dan kurasakan balasan Xiumin lengkap dengan rintihan kecilnya, "och—! i—iya, sunbae,"

Hoch!

Hampir saja, aku mati dengan wajah memerah seperti bayi tapir.

Jangan dekat – dekat dengan ku, bahaya!

.

.

.

.

"kau tadi kenapa sih, tangan ku hampir saja kau remukan," Xiumin masih bergumam kesal, tangan nya ia genggam sedari tadi, sedikit tidak tega rasanya. "dia berada disampingku, itu karena dirimu‼"

"e—eih? Aku?" Xiumin berjengit, "ya, kau yang memanggilnya tadi,"

Yifan sunbae dan kami terpisah, tentu saja dia berjalan terlebih dahulu tadi, yang aku bingungkan adalah, kenapa dia bisa berada disini.?

Ini komplek rumah ku, maksud ku dimana tempat tinggal nya? Apa disekitar kami.?

Kenapa aku tidak tahu menau.?

"bilang tidak mau berdekatan, tapi sekarang dicari."

e—eh?

"siapa yang mencari siapa,?" aku berjengit, Xiumin memperhatikan ku rupanya, sedari tadi memang mata ku bergerak kanan kiri untuk menemukan sosok Yifan sunbae, siapa tahu dia masih berada didekat sini.

"kau, Yifan."

e—eih?

Aku tersentak, tepat kena sasaran!  
Xiumin memang sahabat ku, mungkin kami dulu adalah sepasang kakak – adik yang terpisah, aku mendarat di rahim ibuku, dan dia di rahim ibunya —tentu saja—

Matanya masih tajam memandang kearah wajahku yang memerah.  
Aku membenci peredaran darah ku yang sangat cepat, akibatnya jadi begini. Mungkin saat usia ku menginjak lima puluh tahunan, aku akan terdiagnosis darah tinggi. Senyum Xiumin merekah licik, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ku, rasanya aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama, deh.

"iya kan,?" alis matanya naik turun, senyum licik, dan mata memicing tajam, perpaduan indah untuk rumah tangga Chen dimasa depan nanti,

"iya! Aku mencari Yifan sunbae. Puas,?!"

"e—eh, kau mencari ku, Zitao,?"

Oh, ada Yifan sunbae – nim di samping kiriku, rupanya.

Kenapa aku tidak menyadari ini sedari tadi,?

Tunggu…

**APA?!**

Selamat tinggal..

:

:

:

:

:

..O..

"kelas tiga akan lulus sebentar lagi, maka dari itu, kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"kurasa memerangkap mereka dalam satu ruangan tidak lah buruk."

"atau membubuhkan obat tidur diminuman mereka,?"

"jangan begitu! Nikahkan saja langsung—"

"Lay-aah, kau mengerikan."

"buat mereka berada dalam satu tempat berdua, biarkan mereka berbincang – bincang."

"SETUJU!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jie – jie…?"

Kulongokan kepala ku kedalam ruangan bernuansa ungu muda ini, mataku awas melihat kanan dan kiri, tapi tidak juga kulihat sosok kakak ku satu – satunya.

Dimana dia….

"Nana – yya,"

Gemericik air dari dalam ruangan sempit lembab yang biasa orang sebut kamar mandi terdengar sampai ketelinga ku,

Oh. sedang mandi rupanya.

Wow, aku baru sadar, dia sangat menggemari Song Joong Ki rupanya, poster actor berwajah bayi ukuran besar itu tertempel manis di depan tempat tidurnya, aku merasa diperhatikan.  
apa dia tidak risih berganti pakaian, di depan gambar seseorang yang memperhatikan mu dengan tatapan seductive dan bergaya seperti pembunuh berantai begitu —meskipun bentuk wajahnya tidak mendukung—.

**(*"Cuz you are my girl  
You are the one that  
I envisioned in my dreams  
And when you're around  
I can't express  
the way I feel inside  
Cuz you are the one  
I didn't know that  
you would mean so much to me  
Girl you're in my heart  
I'm so thankful you were here for me  
You are my girl")**

eoh—?

Nada pesan singkat dari ponsel pintar milik kakak ku terdengar nyaring, cahaya dari layarnya pun berkelap – kelip. Sedikit lancang, ku otak – atik ponselnya, dan membaca sebuah pesan singkat untuk kakak ku.

**1 message from : *Kim Soo Hyun pabbo!**

—**open!—  
**

**01/05/2014  
19.29 KST**

"**sayang, aku akan kembali ke Seoul sabtu nanti.  
Minggu malam nanti ku harap kau tak keberatan bertemu dengan keluarga ku,  
bawa serta adik, dan orang tua mu.**

**aku mencintai mu selalu,"**

Pesan singkat yang berarti. Dari isinya, mungkin saja dia kekasih kakak ku yang dia ceritakan waktu itu, tapi kenapa ada tambahan 'Pabbo' di akhir contact name – nya, ya?

Oh, mungkin saja mereka bertengkar, lalu Nana kesal, dan mengatainya bodoh. Lalu Soo Hyun – Soo Hyun ini mencoba untuk merajuk Nana – nya lagi dengan rayuan pulau seribu macam ini.

Ah~ dugaan ku pasti tepat!

**Kriet~  
**

"oh, kau disini,? Sedang apa.?" Dia keluar dengan handuk yang tersunggi diatas kepalanya, kaus santai bergambar bendera amerika yang longgar dipadu padankan dengan celana jeans pendek membuatnya nambak, yaah.. menarik,

"aku mau meminjam laptop mu, sebelum kekasih 'pabbo' mu ini mengirimi mu pesan singkat yang manis," jelas ku panjang lebar dengan penekanan pada kata 'pabbo'.

"ashh.. kau benar – benar lancang Nona Wu," sahutnya santai memberi bold automatic pada kalimat Nona Wu, atau sebut saja nada penekanan.

Nana masih mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk merahnya, ia mengacungkan tangan untuk meminta kembali ponsel nya, ku putar sebentar sebelum ku berikan.

"aku marah padanya, dia sama sekali tak memberi kabar padaku selama dua hari," ucap kakak ku dengan mata yang masih menilik pada layar ponselnya, "dua hari saja kau sudah repot," sahut ku cuek sambil berjalan menuju meja belajar nya, —untuk mengambil laptop miliknya tentu saja—.

"kau belum pernah merasakan, rasanya mencemaskan seseorang,?" mata tajam dan berkantung miliknya menatap kearah ku, dia masih memperhatikan gerak – gerik yang ku lakukan, "bagaimana,?" sahut ku masih dengan posisi membelakangi nya,

"miliki kekasih dulu," balas nya cuek, tuh, kan.. dia selalu saja membahas hal ini, berkali – kali dia menyuruhku untuk mencari kekasih, aku belum pernah memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki kekasih.

Sebelum—

—Aku mengenal nya.

"sudah kak, aku mau melanjutkan tugas ku tadi,"

"peach – iie, kemarin pagi aku melihatmu dan pemuda itu, siapa namanya,? Yi— Yifan,—?"

Gerak reflek yang aku lakukan adalah diam mematung,

"—kurasa kalian cocok —,"

Tangan ku masih mengenggam handle pintu kamar kakak ku, meremasnya dengan halus sebagai balasan dari ucapan nya barusan.

"—dan kurasa dia menyukai mu,"

Ada apa lagi sih.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 message from : Xiao Lu!**

—**open!—  
**

**01/05/2014  
19.59 KST**

"**Zitao – iie, setelah murid kelas tiga selesai melakukan perpisahan,  
bisakah kau temani aku sebentar, bertemu Sehun,?"**

…

…

…

…

"**ya, boleh saja."**

—**delivered—**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**1 message from : Xiao Lu!**

—**open!—  
**

**01/05/2014  
20.07 KST**

"**terima kasih, aku mencintai mu :* "**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ya, setidak nya aku memiliki kegiatan setelah acara khusus siswa kelas tiga itu selesai di adakan,

Membahas mengenai siswa kelas tiga,

Aku baru menyadari jika sunbae ku 'itu'—atau yang sering Baekhyun sebut 'suami Zitao'— akan segera pergi, menjadi mahasiswa dan mendapat pemuja baru. Bertemu dengan banyak orang yang lebih baik dari pada aku,

Tunggu..

Memang siapa aku,?

Sedikit kekecewaan yang kurasakan adalah, karena aku dan dia dekat —tidak bisa disebut dekat juga— dalam jangka waktu yang relatif pendek, beberapa bulan sebelum dia melakukan test akhir nya dan pergi dari sekolah kami.

Meninggalkan aku,

Sendiri,

Dengan harapan Tuhan akan menyatukan kami, dengan cara - Nya yang indah.  
sampai kedua mahkluk Tuhan yang disebut Malaikat, mencabut nyawa kami berdua,

Do'a singkat sebelum aku tertidur.

:

:

:

:

…O…

**H**ari ini adalah hari yang mereka idam–idamkan **—**setidaknya untuk siswa kelas tiga**—  
**Siswa disini tampil dengan sangat menawan, para murid laki – laki mengenakan setelan Jas formal berwarna hitam, di padukan dengan siswi perempuan yang mengenakan gaun seragam berwarna hitam dan merah, paduan yang elegant.

Kami sebagai adik tingkat hanya bisa duduk di baris kedua atau ketiga, karena baris pertama dikhusus-kan untuk siswa kelas tiga, guru pengajar, dan penyumbang dana untuk sekolah serta orang tua murid.

Suasana aula sekolah kami benar – benar ramai hari ini, aura gembira dari kakak tingkat menguar, bahkan aku bisa merasakan aura bahagia mereka.

Dari sekian banyak manusia yang bersenda gurau, mataku hanya terpaku pada sosoknya, sosok tampan dengan rambut berwarna emas, senyum menawan khas pangeran, tinggi tubuh tegap sempurna, dan aura seorang bintang dunia yang berkobar.

Dia…..

Yifan **—ku—**

"eiy, berhenti memperhatikan nya Zitao, matamu bisa lepas dari tempatnya," Baekhyun datang dengan membawa dua kaleng soda, dia menyerahkan satu untuk ku, dan satu untuk ia teguk. Matanya ikut memperhatikan siswa kelas tiga yang masih aktif berbincang – bincang dengan teman satu angkatan mereka, "bukan kah, Chanyeol siswa kelas tiga Byun, mana dia,?" tanya ku tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"ada, di belakang Yifan. Tepat!" sahutnya semangat, pipinya tiba– tiba memerah, dan dengan menggelikan nya dia menutup wajahnya **—**yang tidak bisa tertutupi seluruhnya**—** dengan botol kaleng soda yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

Mataku reflek melihat sosok tegap yang ada dibelakang Yifan sunbae, ah! Ya, ada Chanyeol dengan setelah Jas yang sama dengan siswa kelas tiga lain, rambutnya berwarna merah gelap dan ditata sedemikian rupa, tawa konyolnya membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Ku akui, dia memang tampan. Wajar Baekhyun menyukainya.

"hello ladies, acara akan segera dimulai, " Xiumin datang dan duduk diantara aku dan Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat semangat,  
"mana Luhan dan Lay," baekhyun bertanya pada Xiumin yang tidak mengalihkan matanya dari kelompok siswa kelas tiga, tepatnya 12 – 4, ada Chen nya disana, "ada di belakang," jawabnya singkat dengan mata yang tidak berpindah sedetik saja,

Baik, acara akan dimulai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan dan Lay datang. Luhan datang bersama Sehun yang memang setauku murid kelas satu, dan Lay datang dengan—

"siapa Lay,?" tanya ku penasaran, mata ku menatap sosok putih bersih dengan wajah menenangkan yang tersenyum hangat pada kami, matanya menunjukan rasa kekeluargaan yang membuat kami merasa nyaman,

"Suho hyung," Lay menjawab dengan lembut dan canggung,

"dia siswa kelas tiga, hanya saja dia bersekolah di sekolah lain—" Luhan menambahkan.

"—dan dia sedang dekat dengan Lay."

:

:

:

:

..O..

**A**ku bingung, kenapa mendadak aku disuruh menunggu di sini, tadi kami pergi bersama, ya, ada Luhan, Lay, Sehun dan kakak tadi, Suho kalau tidak salah ingat,

Baekhyun pergi bersama Chanyeol nya, dan Xiumin— oh, tentu kau tau dia pergi bersama siapa. ChenChenChen.

Luhan bilang ia akan kembali dalam waktu limabelas menit saja, karena ia dan Sehun ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan, dan entah kemana pasangan —kuharap dan ku yakin— baru bernama Lay dan Suhonya, aku sendiri disini, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa,

Yah.. menyaksikan televisi saja mungkin,

**Kriet~**

Gotcha! Mungkin itu Lay atau Luhan.

"dari mana sa—"

"—ja."

Hemph‼!

Apa?‼

Yifan sunbae?!

"engh, hay—, Zitao,"

Bunuh aku!

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi, ini adalah tempat tinggal sunbae bersama sepupu sunbae itu,?"

"ya, Suho sepupu ku, dan kami tinggal disini selama bersekolah,"

Fakta baru yang baru aku tahu adalah, Suho sepupu Yifan sunbae, mereka tinggal berdua disini, dan apartemen ini dekat dengan kompleks rumah ku.

Dan hal yang baru aku baru ingat sekarang adalah, orang yang diajak Yifan sunbae lari pagi saat bertemu dengan ku adalah Suho sunbae, dan Suho sunbae dekat dengan Lay, dan Lay teman baik ku, hah… dunia memang kecil.

"kau sudah minum sesuatu mungkin,?" pikiran ku buyar karena pertanyaan Yifan sunbae, ini kali pertama kami mengobrol selama kami mengenal, biasanya kami hanya mengobrol lewat pesan singkat —yah, kalian tahu lah—.

"belum," jawab ku singkat, rok kotak – kotak berwarna abu– abu yang kupakai sudah terlihat sangat kusut, wajar.. sudah ku remas – remas sedari tadi sih,

"sebentar, ku ambilkan," sosok tegap sunbae berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur ruangan ini, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas singkat setelahnya, sesekali aku menatap kearah dinding ruangan, ada banyak lukisan dan foto mereka berdua.

Satu foto yang menarik perhatian ku adalah, foto dua orang anak laki – laki dengan pakaian tebal dan topi pinguin yang manis. Keduanya tertawa lebar dengan gigi susu yang terlihat manis, pipi chubbynya membuat mata mereka menipis, salah satu diantara mereka yang terlihat lebih tinggi memberi pose dua jari, telunjuk dan jari tengah. Aku kira ini, foto sunbae.

"kenapa,? Apa itu lucu, senyum mu merekah sekali," Yifan sunbae datang dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk, ia letakan kedua gelas itu di meja depan kami, aku kembali membenarkan posisi ku.

"itu, siapa,?" tanyaku mencicit sembari menunjuk bingkai foto diatas meja yang ada di sebelah kiri sofa yang kami duduki, "itu aku, dan Suho." Jawab Yifan lugas,

Benar kan, dugaan ku,

"aku mau kuliah," Yifan sunbae buka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam, aku terjengit sembari menyelipkan rambut ku kebelakang telinga, masih mengenggam gelas berisi jus tadi, aku membiarkan Yifan sunbae melanjutkan kata – katanya, "kau tak mau memberikan sesuatu sebelum aku benar – benar pergi,?" lanjutnya.

Maksudnya apa sih,

"eum, ma'af." Aku menatap wajah Yifan sunbae yang hanya terlihat sisi kanan nya saja, mengingat ia menatap ke arah televisi, "kau tak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Zi—" ia tak melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia beralih menatap wajah ku, tepat kedalam bola mataku yang berwarna senada dengan rambut panjang ku,

Mata kami masih bertaut, aku masih merekam wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah ku ini, ku perhatikan pergerakan nya, ia meletakan gelas berisi jus nya di atas meja kaca yang ada, matanya kembali teralih menatap mataku dengan lekat,

"ada—"

"—jadi tolong dengarkan," ku letakan pula gelas berisi jus jeruk yang ku genggam erat sedari tadi, ku hirup nafas dalam – dalam sebelum akhirnya ku hembuskan kuat – kuat.

"aku ingin sunbae tidak melupakan ku—" mata ku tidak menatap kearahnya, aku menatap kearah tautan jariku yang ada di atas kedua paha ku, "—aku mau sunbae tidak tergoda wanita lain—"

Kali ini kurasakan ia menutup mulutnya, kurasa ia mau tertawa mendengar ucapan konyol ku barusan, "—tetap lah jadi keren, dan—" apa – apaan lagi ini,

"—aku menyukai sunbae, selama ini."

eih.

Apa?!

Barusan aku mengatakan apa?!

Ku tutup belah bibirku dengan kedua tangan ku, mata ku bergerak gelisah, aku benci reflek ku, tidak bisa mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang ku alami.

Itu point pentingnya, dan aku mengucapkan nya secara gamblang.

Tapi, kenapa sunbae tidak bereaksi apa – apa, dia diam saja. Malahan ia tersenyum kecil,

Tangan nya terayun ke arah kepala ku, mendarat dengan baik dan ia melakukan pergerakan, aku merasa usapan pada rambut hitam ku, astaga Yifan – nim! Jantungku tidak baik – baik saja,

"aku tau kok,"

APA?!

"rambut mu halus," tangan nya masih bergerak seirama dengan degup jantungku,

"pipi mu juga, lembut." Tangan besar Yifan sunbae turun, mengusap sedikit pipi ku —yang kata kakak ku tembam— mataku masih awas memperhatikan tautan jari ku ketimbang wajahnya,

"kau menggemaskan saat lari ketika melihat diriku dari jauh," tangan nya tak lagi mengusap wajahku, kini ia memeluk kaki panjangnya yang ia tekuk sembari dagunya bertopang pada lutut.

"kau cantik saat sedang tertawa,"

"kau menggemaskan saat sedang melamun,"

"kau—" aku tidak tahu hanya saja posisi ini membingungkan, ia mengangkat wajah ku agar mau bertatapan dengan nya, mata kami kembali bertaut, jantung ku berdegup kencang sekali. Wajah nya mendekat, jarak kami menipis, oh.. tidak Tuhan,

"—sempurna," semakin dekat,

"—aku menyukai mu—," dekat,

" —tidak, aku mencintaimu."

**A Kiss, make this moment be sweet.**

Bibir tebal Yifan menyentuh dengan sempurna bibir lembab berwarna pink dengan bentuk kucing itu, seperti telah di takdirkan untuk bersatu dalam segala hal. Bibir tebal Yifan menempel dengan pas diatas bibir Zitao, masih dengan mata yang mengerjap dan pacu jantung yang menggebu, Zitao seperti dibawa ke planet lain, karena hal ini.

Bibir itu hanya menempel dengan manis, dan tangan kiri Zitao masih setia meremas seragam bagian dadanya, ia masih terkejut, belum bisa untuk melakukan tindakan,

Tangan besar Yifan mengenggam tangan yang sedari tadi bertengger di seragam bagian dada Zitao, mengenggam nya lembut namun erat memberi keyakinan, sebelah tangan Yifan ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi Zitao,

Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap sosok cantik layaknya dewi yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini, wajah itu memerah, bibir yang lembab dan merah itu terbuka sedikit, matanya masih awas menatap Yifan dengan,

Satu hal yang Yifan yakini, "ini ciuman pertama mu,?"

Tak ada sahutan,

**(*oh baby, I'll take u to the sky  
forever you and I.)**

Kepercayaan diri Yifan meningkat, ia menjadi sosok yang pertama merasakan rasa manis bibir seorang Huang Zi Tao, helaian rambut yang jatuh di bahu bagian depan ia pindahkan kebelakang telinga si cantik, wajah Zitao tidak lagi semerah tadi, nafas nya juga sudah teratur.

Yifan kembali mendekat, ia bisikan sebuah kalimat yang sangat sederhana ditelinga sang dewi, "percaya padaku,"

Dan setelah nya bibir itu kembali bertemu.

***And will be together till' we die,**

Awal yang manis, sebuah kecupan ringan yang memabukan, sebelum dekapan lembut nan erat diberikan si tampan untuk si cantik, menekan dengan halus bibir sang dewi, menyalurkan rasa ingin memiliki dan rasa mengagumi yang teramat sangat, membiarkan bibir mungil kucing itu terbiasa sebelum memberi jarak dan mengigit kecil bibir bawah si cantik.

Ada sambutan, remasan pada kemeja putihnya menandakan Zitao mulai terbawa, ia berikan sedikit usapan halus pada punggung elok halus yang terbungkus seragam itu.

Semakin intens nya ciuman itu, semakin kuat pula remasan yang di terima Yifan. butuh waktu sembilan puluh detik untuk Yifan melepas tautan mereka, menatap lembut sosok di hadapan nya, masih ada lengan mungil itu yang bertengger di samping kanan dan kiri kemeja yang menutupi bagian pinggang Yifan,

"mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku,?"

Mata panda itu menatapnya dengan ekpressi terkejut, "ak— aku, yi—fan sunbae, i—itu,"

"ya, peach-iie, jawaban mu,?"

"a—aku, suka sunbae,"

Tak usah di perjelas, apa jawaban si gadis atas pertanyaan pemuda tampan di atas bukan,?

:

:

:

:

..O..

**Drrt..**

**Drrt..**

**1 message from : *baby boo**

—**open!—  
**

**Aku pulang malam sayang,**

**Bagaimana dengan Ji Sha, hari ini ?**

**14/02/2019  
19.29 KST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baik, akan ku tunggu sampai kau pulang**

**Jisha, seperti biasa, dia menyusu, menangis, dan tertidur pulas hari ini.**

—**delivered!—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 message from : *Baby Boo**

—**open!—**

**Jangan, aku punya kunci cadangan rumah.  
Tidurlah :*  
jaga wajah cantik mu selalu, sayang~  
aku mencintai mu Zi Tao umma,  
istirahat yang nyenyak.  
**

**14/02/2019  
19.39 KST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"iya, Yifan appa,"

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Yosh! Selesai, ma'af kalau membosankan dan kepanjangan.  
sekali lagi Happy Birthday Huang Zitao‼  
be cool, and be perfect again and again,  
sadar kah kalian, dia begitu mempesona! Q_Q  
AAAH‼ KRISTAO IS TOO REAL,**

**P/S : * Kenapa saya pake Kim Soo Hyun (pemeran do min joon di YWCFTS) sebagai kekasih Nana Huang,  
karena kakak Soo Hyun ini memilih Nana sebagai type idealnya,  
dan ada gosip mereka pacaran (tapi engga kok, Cuma gosip)**

**P/S/S : tanda ini (**) ini bukan Tao pov, tapi author pov ya. ^_^**

**Silahkan di beri review ya,  
saya author baru ~ **


End file.
